


30 Day Fanfiction Challenge

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: ;'(, Do it, F/F, M/M, So much fluff atm, killed someone on the third prompt, like drown in cuteness, opps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: Here is 30 days of me writing all different shits and all different "challengers" as made by my friends! Will have a note before each chaper on what ship, what it's about and what to expect from it!





	1. Neko Au - Mabifica

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Neko AU (tails and ears but normal sized) 
> 
> So I'm not all that understanding of neko nor is it really my thing so I kinda rolled with it and wrote this? It's short and shitty, I'm sorry!
> 
> Mabifica! And implied sexual actions; nothing actually happens though. All characters are 18+

Pacifica’s newly cut nails tapped against the sheet impatiently, body urging her to just remove the damned fabric over her eyes and take her girlfriend before she even had the chance for this ‘surprise’. “Mabel,” Pacifica warned, boredom taking over the excitement. “Ok, ok,” came the other's voice, sounding as happy as ever. The feel of the bed dipping brought back the excitement, heart racing as Pacifica felt the other's warm thighs touch her own. 

“Mabel,” Pacifica moaned this time, feeling herself being led down to a lying position; it was rare that Pacifica agreed to let the other have full control, it wasn't that she didn't trust the brunette, it was just that it was more fun to watch her girlfriend try to fight for control. “Are you ready,” Mabel's voice purred next to her ear; holding back a moan, Pacifica nodded eagerly. Mabel had been getting ready for about half an hour, and Pacificas mind had been running on what her girlfriend could possibly be doing. The blonde let the breath she had been holding escape as she felt the blindfold leave her skin, opening her eyes slowly.

She was met with the site of her girlfriend sitting on top of her, straddling her waist with a smile. Her nose had a black marker drawn dot with four lines on each cheek; whiskers. The brown cat ears that perfectly matched the brunettes hair said nice and high on the others head, twitching ever so slightly. Pacifica’s eyes continued down the other's body, taking in the brown lingerie that had a fluffy brown tail that flicked coming off it. 

“What the?” Pacifica asked as her eyes came back up to meet Mabel's, eyebrows raising questioningly. Sure, the lingerie was a turn on, but what the hell was the moving tail and ears about. With a wider grin, her girlfriend moved one of her hands up, showing off the fluffy brown paws she wore, placing it under her chin as she pawed at the air. “I'm a cat, you know, nayn” a second later Mabel was on the floor as Pacifica stood up, walking to her dressing gown and putting it on. “Mood over,” the blonde said, walking out of the room as she heard her girlfriend burst out into laughter.


	2. Bondage Kink - Pinecones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Bondage Kink
> 
> Pinecones; heavly-implied sexual actions; I was lazy and cut it off before the real smut. All characters are 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to be typical! This prompt; it's easy to be like 'OH THIS SHIP' but I wanted to go with something different; so fluff bondage it is! Also kind of angsty??? Idk ok so this one is actually set in my unnamed youtuber au that I've only uploaded the prelude too. 
> 
> (can be found here: Warning, not fun, dubcon/rape/abusive behaviour http://archiveofourown.org/works/6764077)
> 
> You don't have to read that first, but you do need to know Dipper has some mental scars from a past relationship, he isn't very good at not being in complete control because of past events.

“Are you sure?” His voice sounded unsure as the brunette sat next to his boyfriend, teeth toying with his lips. The younger male nodded his head with a smile. “Wirt, seriously, I’m sure. Please?” Dipper all but begged, excitement bubbled as his boyfriend's cheeks flushed; as Wirt moved off the bed, the younger brunette sighed contently, shutting his eyes as he listened to the other look through objects. Dippers smile widened as he heard the draw close, feeling the dip of the bed as his boyfriend joined him again, lips gently landing against his own shortly after. Dipper happily kissed back, licking the chapped bottom lip of his lovers, sighing happily as the other eagerly opened his mouth for Dipper. 

Dipper pulled his boyfriend into his lap, allowing the other to straddle him as they continued the kiss, the younger male moaning softly as his boyfriend’s ass rubbed against his clothed member. “Dipper-” Wirt started, only be to cut off by the other. “It’s fine, I promise, I’m fine.” Dipper reassured his boyfriend, opening his brown eyes to look into the green ones above him. “I mean it,” he continued; Wirt must have seen the truth in Dipper's eyes, as he nodded in agreement and returned his lips to his boyfriends, carefully grabbing ahold of Dippers wrists and slowly moving them together. The younger male's heart sped up as he felt the fluff covered cuffs wrap around his wrists, locking him in place against the headboard. The brunette shut his eyes tightly as he willed himself to calm down, ‘present, not past. Wirt, it’s Wirt, you are safe, you are fine. Present, not past’ Dipper reminded himself constantly, willing his body to relax. “We can stop, we shouldn’t be-” Wirt was once again cut off by Dipper, the brunette shaking his head quickly. “No- no I want to, I can. Just-just, give me a second” Dipper said quickly, taking another deep breath as he finally relaxed. “Ok, I’m ok” Dipper whispered, opening his eyes slowly to look into the concerned one’s of his boyfriend.

Dipper leaned up as much as he could, handcuffs limiting his movement, stopping him centimeters away from his boyfriend's face; lucky, Wirt seemed to understand what he was trying to do, moving into rid the gap, concerns being pushed away as the kiss heated back up. Wirt happily followed his boyfriend down as his hands came down to play with the hem of his shirt. Impatient with his boyfriends slow pace, Dipper rolled his hips up, earning a squeak from his partner. Even when being restrained, the brunette still had control of the situation; the thought steadying his heart to a steady rate. He was safe, he was loved. Present, not past.


	3. One last time to say I love you - Mabel and Dipper (NOT SHIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Person B, knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few moments - likely from the gaping wound in their chest - calls person A and instead of asking for help, they carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was depressing. This is VERY short and I'm sorry, SO like, Major character death!? Like idek man
> 
> Mabel/Dipper, no shipping, purely fam moment

The phone rang twice before the females cheery voice greeted him from the other side. He smiled, despite the unbearable pain his body was in. She always made him smile. “You know I love you, right?” He said quickly, working very hard to keep his breathing even; she laughed again. “Yeah, bro-bro, I know-know,” she said, laughing again at her own rhyme. With a small chuckle, Dipper let himself slowly down to the ground, looking up at the tree’s and sky as he replied. “Good, just wanted to make sure you knew,” he said softly - It could have been a twin thing, or the fact that Dipper knew his sister well, but he swore he heard his sister's smile dropped. “What’s wrong?” her voice started to lose the playfulness it normally held. The brunette looked down at himself, one hand covering a gaping wound that would surely be his demise. His curious nature finally killed the cat. “Nothing,” he lied, sharp breath as he felt his body trying to give in. “Dipper!” Mabel lectured; he heard how her voice wavered, how with one word, her whole demeanor had changed. “Nothing,” he said again - voice getting weaker. “Love yo’” he slurred.


End file.
